


Consolation Prize

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: Sansaery Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: Sansa comforts Margaery after Slytherin loses the first Quidditch match of the season.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 2 years late with Starbucks*

Sansa hesitated outside the locker room. Maybe she shouldn’t have come. Joffrey would sulk for hours whenever Slytherin lost a match, and he hadn’t even been on the team. Maybe she should leave Margaery alone for now. She’d probably feel better at dinner. Just before she turned to go, however, the door to the locker room opened. Caught out, Sansa froze.

Ink Girl—who Sansa now knew to be Dahlia Zabini—raised her eyebrows and gave Sansa a slow once-over. She smirked and let out a pleased hum, like she’d just been proven right about something, and Sansa bristled. She brushed past Zabini and into the locker room. Margaery was seated with her back to the door, still in uniform and scrubbing at her Quidditch leathers. She moved with jerky, frustrated movements, and it made Sansa pause again. She looked back at the door and narrowed her eyes when she saw Zabini leaning in the doorway. The other girl waggled her fingers in a mocking wave before walking away, letting the door shut behind her. Sansa took a steadying breath and turned back to Margaery.

“Hey.”

Margaery turned, and the irritation on her face fell away. Sansa’s nerves disappeared along with it, and her mouth curved into a smile that she was certain looked silly. Or, it would if Margaery didn’t seem to have the same look on her face.

“Good game,” Sansa offered.

Margaery rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling a little. She stood, stepped over the bench, and sat so that she was facing Sansa. “If it were a good game, we would have won.”

“But would it have been worth disappointing Teddy Lupin?” Sansa’s smile took on a teasing edge. Everyone adored Teddy Lupin, or at least admired him. Even Slytherins. He was just one of those people.

“Yes. Yes, it would,” Margaery said, deadpan.

Sansa bit back a laugh. “It was still a really good game though. If Zabini had been just a bit quicker...” Margaery huffed, and Sansa trailed off, unsure what to say next. Margaery leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and Sansa was instantly reminded of _many_ fantasies she’d had of Margaery in her Quidditch uniform. Want flared low in her belly. “And at least you’re getting a pretty good consolation prize.”

Margaery’s head snapped up, and when her eyes met Sansa’s, her expression turned predatory. “Oh, am I now?”

Sansa shuddered a little at the heat in Margaery’s voice, and instead of answering, she crossed the room and stood between Margaery’s spread legs. Margaery’s hands trailed over the backs of Sansa’s thighs and up her skirt to squeeze her arse. Sansa closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. She and Margaery hadn’t had sex since the prefects’ bath days ago. As busy as Margaery had been preparing for today’s game, they hadn’t had time for it, which wasn’t to say Margaery didn't have time for her. They had meals together, studied together, and traded sweet kisses that had made Sansa feel like there were bubbles floating in her chest, but they hadn’t done anything beyond that. Sansa had missed it.

Margaery’s hands were warm and strong, and the calluses on her fingers rasped against the fabric of Sansa’s knickers. Sansa wanted to feel those hands on her bare skin. She opened her eyes and leaned until her forehead touched Margaery’s. Cupping the other girl’s face in hands, she stoked the delicate skin of her cheeks for a moment before closing the gap between their mouths. The kiss was chaste and sweet, familiar after the last several days. Sansa loved it, but she loved it even more when Margaery surged up and deepened the kiss into something wetter and hungrier. She sucked on Sansa’s tongue, and Sansa felt an echoing pull low in her belly. Her fingers tangled in Margaery’s hair, and she climbed into her lap.

Margaery broke the kiss then and moved to Sansa’s neck and ear. “Come shower with me.”

Sansa let out a shaky sigh when Margaery’s teeth scraped lightly down her neck. It was tempting, _so_ tempting, especially when the memory of Margaery’s wet body pressed against her own was so fresh in her mind, but she couldn’t do it. She pressed her own lips to Margaery’s ear. “What if someone catches us?”

Margaery chuckled, and the breath of it against Sansa’s ear sent a shiver down her spine. “That didn’t stop us in the prefect’s lounge. Or the prefect’s bath. I think you might be something of an exhibitionist, love.” She licked Sansa’s neck. “Can you imagine it? Someone stumbling on us like this? Seeing how good you look, naked and coming on my tongue?”

Sansa cried out softly, overwhelmed by the thought of it enough to consider: why couldn’t they? It wasn’t like the locker room was _really_ public. The only way someone would catch them is if they were looking for them.She pulled back to take a breath and found Margaery smirking up at her. It reminded Sansa that she’d had plans. She took a breath to clear her head and then leaned down until her lips were brushing the shell of Margaery’s ear.

“If someone catches us, we’d have to stop fucking,” she said, emphasizing the last word. Margaery’s breath hitched, and it was Sansa’s turn to smirk. In the last few days she’d figured out that swearing did something for her girlfriend, made her kiss Sansa a bit harder and hold her a bit tighter. Sansa pressed closer and went in for the kill. “I want to go somewhere private so we don’t have to stop fucking.”

Margaery groaned and pulled Sansa’s mouth back to hers. Sansa felt as though she were being devoured, and when they broke apart again, her head was spinning. It took her a second to realize that Margaery was speaking.

“What?”

“That portrait of Wendelin the Weird on the sixth floor, do you know it?”

“Yes,” Sansa whispered, and Margaery kissed her again, quick and desperate.

“It’s where the Head Boy and Girl live,” Margaery panted against Sansa’s mouth. “My room’s on the left side. The password is ‘Felix Fieri.’ Wait for me there.”

Sansa only blinked at Margaery for a moment.

Margaery made a shooing motion with her hands. “Go, before I end up dragging you in the shower with me!”

Sansa swallowed hard and then nodded. Extricating herself from Margaery, she all but ran from the locker room. She didn’t think she could control herself if she saw Margaery undressing again. She hurried to the castle as fast as she could, praying that no one would stop to _talk_. She made it to the sixth floor in record time and made a beeline for a painting about halfway down the corridor. The witch inside didn’t seem to notice her, preoccupied by the fact that she was burning at the stake. She writhed and giggled as the charmed flames tickled her, and it took Sansa several tries to get her attention.

“Felix Fieri!” she all but shouted for the fifth time.

Finally, Wendelin heard her. She vanished the flames around her and frowned. “You're not supposed to know that phrase.”

“Felix Fieri,” Sansa repeated in a firmer voice.

“Yes, alright.” Wendelin said, rolling her eyes. A _click_ sounded behind the portrait, and it swung open. Sansa dashed inside, yanking the door closed behind her.

A massive round window took up almost the entirety of the wall opposite Sansa, and the sunlight streaming through it bathed the common room in a warm glow. It also cast the corners of the room into deep shadow. Had Sansa not known to look for it, she would never have seen the door on the left side. Bolted to the door was a silver placard that read ‘Margaery Tyrell – Head Girl’ in flowing script. Sansa smiled at it before opening the door and stepping inside. She debated locking the boor behind her, but she decided she’d rather Margaery be able to get in quickly. She closed the door and eyed Margaery’s bed with a strange mix of envy, trepidation, and lust. It felt _illicit_ , being in this room, even if Margaery had invited her. As a fifth year, Sansa technically wasn’t allowed in the Heads’ quarters. And yet...here she was. She’d been snuck up here to have sex. It was all Sansa could do not to burst into a fit of giggles at her own audacity.

She crossed over to the bed and pulled back the green coverlet. Darting a glance at the door and finding it closed, she took a steadying breath and began to undress. She let down her ponytail and finger-combed her hair before pulling her jumper off over her head. She dropped the elastic on Margaery’s nightstand and let the jumper fall to the floor. She toed off her shoes and socks and then started unbuttoning her shirt. She chanced another look at the door, and then she let the shirt fall. It landed in a heap on top of the jumper, and her bra, skirt, and knickers soon followed.

Naked, she crawled onto Margaery’s bed, every brush of the sheets stirring the heat in her belly like it was Margaery herself was touching her. Her breasts in particular felt heavy and sensitive, dangling beneath her like this. When she reached the head of the bed, she turned and let herself fall. Sansa gave a little shimmy. The sheets felt like silk, and she realized immediately that they probably were. In spite of how sensual all this was, Sansa couldn’t help letting out a fond laugh. Of course her Slytherin would make sure she had silk sheets when she was away at school.

Arching her back, Sansa stretched out across the bed and then relaxed into a sprawl. Her lips pulled into a wide grin, and she let out a shaky breath at the thought of Margaery finding her like this. It reminded her of the prefects’ bath, of finding Margaery wet and gloriously naked. She remembered of the delicious slide of Margaery’s smooth skin against her own and the weight of Margaery’s breasts in her hands. She remembered the feel of Margaery’s hard nipples against her tongue and the taste of Margaery’s cunt. She thought of Margaery’s lips on hers and silken feel of her tongue against Sansa’s own.

Her lips tingled at the memory, and she traced them with her fingertip. In her mind, Margaery’s lips brushed down her neck, and Sansa’s fingers followed, the touch setting off sparks under Sansa’s skin. Her fingers reached her nipple, and Sansa’s breathing deepened as she circled it with her fingertip. The bud hardened beneath her touch, and she traced her other nipple as well. When they were both hard, Sansa began to pinch and gently tug, trying to replicate the quick, teasing pulls of Margaery’s mouth on them. She closed her eyes and pictured Margaery looking up at her, brown eyes alight with mischief. Sansa could almost feel the wet heat of Margaery’s tongue on her, and she gasped.

Sansa dipped two fingers between her legs, sliding them up and down, and pictured Margaery touching her until she was wet everywhere. Two fingers moved around her clit in lazy circles, teasing and nudging her toward her peak, rather than demanding it. Sansa didn’t want to come before Margaery. This was, after all, about making Margaery feel better. It felt so good though, and Margaery, for all her talk, had never teased. She’d been relentless and hungry, _driving_ Sansa toward her peak. Before she knew it, the movement of Sansa’s fingers turned harsh, matching the furious pace her imagination had set. Tension and pleasure climbed higher and higher until Sansa couldn’t take much more.

She didn’t even care when she heard the faint click of the door opening.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of Margaery standing in the doorway. For a split-second, she was ashamed of how she must look, spread open and slutty, but the intense look in Margaery’s eyes chased the feeling away. There was that hunger that had landed Sansa in this position in the first place. She came with a gasp, and she would have kept stroking herself until it hurt, but someone grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes again—when had they closed?—and found Margaery standing beside her.

“You started without me,” Margaery said in a low voice, and it made Sansa shudder. Her cunt pulsed and spasmed with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She only felt more exposed and needy.

“Want you,” Sansa gasped.

“After you’ve just come all over my bed? Greedy girl.” Sansa moaned as Margaery sucked her wet fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. She pulled back but kept Sansa’s fingers pressed to her lips. She surveyed Sansa with half-lidded eyes. “That isn’t all of my consolation prize, is it?”

Sansa shook her head. She opened her mouth, but the words didn’t seem to want to come out. She swallowed hard and tried again. “Lie down,” she said in a raspy voice she scarcely recognized. She smiled slightly when Margaery’s eyes fell shut and a faint shudder wracked her frame.

Margaery regained her composure a moment later and climbed into bed. She laid down and folded her hands behind her head. She raised an eyebrow. _Impress me_ , she seemed to say. Sansa threw one leg over Margaery, straddling her stomach, and then lifted her hair off her neck. Once she’d gathered it over one shoulder, she ran her hands over her breasts, down her body, and over her thighs before touching Margaery. She smoothed her hands over Margaery’s sides, up to her arms, and then laid on top her. She pressed their lips together, and Margaery opened up immediately, eager. The kiss was deep, hungry, and biting. A moment later, Sansa pulled away and began to kiss and nip at Margaery’s neck, relearning what made the older girl tense and gasp. When her lips met fabric, she started unbuttoning Margaery’s shirt, kissing each new section of skin she exposed. She licked a long line across the top of Margaery’s right breast and continued kissing down Margaery’s torso until the shirt was unbuttoned completely. She looked up at Margaery. “Sit up please?”

Margaery nodded mutely and sat up, pushing her shirt down her arms and tossing it off the bed. When she moved to unhook her bra, Sansa swatted her hands away and did it for her. Once that was done, Sansa gently pushed her back down and licked into her mouth. Margaery matched her in a slow and sensual rhythm that left Sansa’s blood buzzing. Sansa could do this all day, but that wasn’t what she was here for. Reluctantly, she pulled away and sat up completely. Margaery’s hands were no longer folded under her head in a faux casual pose. Rather, it looked like she was gripping the underside of the pillow now. Again, Sansa rubbed her hands down her own breasts, stomach, and thighs before smoothing them up Margaery’s sides, reveling in the silken feel of Margaery’s bare skin. Margaery’s eyes fell shut with a sigh.

Panting slightly, Sansa moved to Margaery’s bare breasts, squeezing them and tracing both nipples with her thumbs. Sansa wanted her mouth on them, but instead, she leaned forward and pressed a series of quick kisses to Margaery’s lips, her jaw, and then to her ear. “I love your tits,” she said, giving them another squeeze. Margaery moaned contentedly, and Sansa licked a long line down Margaery’s neck to her shoulder. She planted a sucking kiss there and several more over the toned line of her bicep. Margaery squirmed, and Sansa could tell it was from discomfort. She licked a path back up to Margaery’s shoulder and pulled up slightly until their faces were inches apart. Margaery’s forehead was furrowed, and Sansa kissed it. She laid her own forehead on top of Margaery’s waited until Margaery met her eyes. “I love your muscles too,” she said, her lips brushing Margaery’s. “I still think they’re hot.”

Margaery released the pillow and tangled her hands in Sansa’s hair, pulling her in for a breath-stealing kiss. She licked her own path up Sansa’s jaw to her ear. “I want you all the time. I’ve never wanted anyone this much.”

“Me neither,” Sansa replied honestly. It scared her a little, but mostly it felt right. She pressed another hungry kiss to Margaery’s lips and then pulled away to mouth at her breasts. Her tongue traced around a nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking. One of her hands moved to Margaery’s other breast, kneading and caressing it. She smiled when she felt Margaery start to squirm again, this time obviously trying to rub against her thigh. She licked her way over to Margaery’s other breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth. Her other hand moved to the one she’d just abandoned, and for a long time, she kissed and nipped at Margaery’s breasts, enjoying the soft weight of them and the feel of them in her mouth. Margaery continued to pant and squirm until Sansa finally took pity on her and moved down. She licked the defined lines of Margaery’s abdominal muscles and planted sucking kisses on them too.

When she reached the waistband of Margaery’s skirt, she tried to reach behind her to unzip it, but Margaery simply flipped her skirt up with an impatient growl. Sansa’s mouth fell open. This whole time, Margaery hadn’t been wearing underwear. She’d been so eager to see Sansa that she hadn’t bothered getting completely dressed after her shower. Sansa found herself unable to look away from the pink folds inches from her face. They were already shining with wetness, and Sansa could see Margaery’s clit. Suddenly, the urge to get her mouth on it was almost overwhelming.

“You said something about a consolation prize?” Margaery said, a trace of her Slytherin confidence returning.

Sansa didn’t need any more prompting after that. She latched her mouth to Margaery’s clit and sucked, forcing a ragged gasp out of the older girl. Sansa explored the flesh before her for a moment before she fell into the rhythm that she remembered Margaery liked last time. Her tongue moved in quick circles around Margaery's clit, the tip of it sometimes catching it directly and making Margaery gasp and buck.When her mouth began to ache, Sansa dipped a couple of fingers into Margaery, pursed her lips over her clit, and hummed. Margaery let out an airy noise that was half laugh and half moan and ground herself against Sansa’s face, making Sansa moan in response.

She loved this, loved the taste and the sounds she could coax out of Margaery. She was so wet, and Margaery hadn’t even touched her yet. She started moving her tongue around Margaery’s clit again, and the noises coming out of Margaery’s mouth took on a higher pitch. Her hips moved in determined thrusts, pushing her cunt hard against Sansa’s mouth.Even after her jaw began to ache, Sansa kept to her rhythm until Margaery tensed and cried out.

Sansa licked her lips and flexed her jaw, but she didn’t get much of a chance to rest before Margaery was yanking her up and kissing her fiercely. Soon, it softened into the sweet, lazy kisses Sansa had become acquainted with around the castle. Margaery rolled them both over until they were lying facing each other on their sides. When Sansa was almost able to think again, Margaery smiled. “If that's my consolation prize, what do I get when I win?”

Sansa pressed another kiss to Margaery’s lips. “We’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is 16 in this 'verse, which is underage where I'm from. I apologize for any typos. I'm old, it's past my bedtime, and I'm a vain little goblin who needs the instant gratification of reviews. Hope you liked it!


End file.
